Been here all along
by blazingeyes
Summary: Things between her and Ron were progressively getting worse. Yet strangely, Hermione had ceased to care. Lately, it didn't make a difference to her who Ron snogged or not.Because the truth was...::Set in HBP. Harmony or H/Hr:: ONESHOT


**Hi everyone! It's been SUCH a LONG time since I posted anything, eh? Sorry, guys. My only excuse is…well…life! :P**

**Anyway, here's to my first Harmony fic! I absolutely **_**adore **_**this couple, and believe they are sooo meant to be. However, to each their own, so I won't press my opinions on anyone. Kindly refrain from flames though, if you are not a Harmony fan. I don't mind con-crit. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I **_**did…**_**well, let's not go into that now.**

**And now…onto the fic! XD **

**[A/N: I TOTALLY stole the title of this fic from Taylor Swift's "You belong with me"! :D]**

'_**Been Here All Along'**_

"Hermione, what do I do? He doesn't even know I exist!"

Hermione patted her head and said soothingly, "Don't worry Ginny. Just give it some time. He'll come around. All boys are a bit slow, and Harry is no exception."

**XXX**

"Come on, Harry. It's so obvious you fancy Cho!"

Harry colored slightly, "No I don't."

Hermione snorted, "You couldn't be more obvious. Look, you should just ask her out!"

"Easier said than done..." he mumbled.

"You'll do fine...just go!"

**XXX**

Hermione sighed. It had been six years since she had first met Harry, and a lot of things had changed since then. True, she _had_ been the one meddling in all his love affairs, but...

Her train of thoughts was cut off by a high-pitched giggle. She turned her head exasperatedly in the direction of the noise.

What was it with people and making noise in the _library_? Didn't they know the golden rule was "Silence please"?

It turned out to be Romilda Vane and her friends. They had crowded around a table, exchanging excited giggles and whispers.

Hermione turned back to her Charms homework, disinterested.

"...and we'll slip a love potion in some chocolates..."

_Is that all they're interested in?_

"...and give it to Harry Potter for Christmas!"

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Backtrack and freeze...WHAT?_

Hermione surreptitiously edged nearer to them, listening sharply.

One of the other girls asked, "What if Filch confiscates them?"

Romilda Vane smirked, "Fat chance, they'll be sent in different bottles, so he's not likely to notice. Besides, it's not dark magic or anything."

After chattering for a while they left, leaving a frowning Hermione behind.

**XXX**

"Harry, listen, you need to be careful. Romilda Vane and a bunch of other girls are planning to slip you a love potion."

Harry gave her a surprised look, "But...why?"

Hermione snapped impatiently, "To get you to ask them to Slughorn's party obviously. In case you haven't noticed, you've been getting pretty popular."

"Oh..." Harry trailed off, looking confused, "What should I do then?"

"Ask someone to come with you...fast! Those girls are getting desperate."

"But-"

"No buts! Just hurry up!"

**XXX**

In the end, he asked Luna Lovegood. Oh well, she wasn't all that bad. For some reason, Hermione was secretly happy that he had asked Luna and not somebody else.

Meanwhile, things between her and Ron were progressively getting worse. Yet strangely, Hermione had ceased to care. Lately, it didn't make a difference to her who Ron snogged or not.

Because the truth was...

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione turned. "What?"

It was Harry, coming over with Luna.

"Who are _you_ coming with?"

"Oh, um..._that_." Hermione suddenly turned uncomfortable. "Actually, I'm not coming. I...uh...have some work to do in the library."

"What? Yo-" Harry briefly glanced in the direction of Ron and Lavender, who were locked in such a tight embrace it was hard to distinguish who was who.

"Oh...right. Well, see you later then." Harry squeezed her hand slightly while passing by, giving her an understanding smile.

Hermione wanted to scream, "_No, you idiot! It's not because of Ron! The person I really like is..."_

But it was too late, he had already left.

**XXX**

_"Perhaps it was inevitable...,"_ Hermione thought, as she tiredly turned another page. She was in the restricted section, trying to find out something about Horcruxes. So far, she had no luck whatsoever. And it didn't help that she couldn't get a certain someone off her mind.

She sighed and closed the book.

_Enough for tonight._

She slowly trudged back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Baubles," she mumbled and the portrait door swung open.

She hadn't really expected anyone to be there at around one in the morning, so she was extremely surprised to see someone sitting near the fireplace in an armchair.

She tentatively walked closer.

"Um...hello? Who is it- Harry?"

Harry's eyes shot open and he blinked dazedly.

"Wha...oh...must've fallen asleep..." he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry about that...anyway." He straightened his glasses and stared at her suddenly, finally noticing her presence. "What are_ you_ doing here, Hermione?"

"Oh, I just came back from the library." she squatted down next to him, near the leg of his armchair.

"Guess I got here and just dozed off, huh? Harry chuckled softly. All of a sudden, his expression got serious, "But Hermione, you can't keep avoiding Ron like this, you know. I understand that-"

"You're wrong." she said quietly.

"Maybe you two can just be on talking terms right?" he pressed on as if he hadn't heard her.

"Harry, you're wrong," she said more calmly, now looking him straight in the eye.

"I...what?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I don't like Ron that way anymore, so it's okay."

"Oh...wait, you mean you like someone else?" Harry looked so shocked that Hermione could've laughed out loud.

"Well...yes."

"Is it Cormac?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Oh wait, you still like Krum?" For some strange reason, Harry felt a little angry.

"No Harry, not Krum."

This was definitely irritating him. How could Hermione like someone else and not let him know? But wait...why was it even making him so mad?

"Hold on, is it-"

"Harry," Hermione cut in before he could guess any more. "It's you."

There was a moment's silence.

"Harry," she went on, more gently, "We've known each other for six years. I was the one who told Ginny to be herself around you. I was the one who told you to ask Cho out. I've been here all along. But, the truth is, before I knew it, I started falling...for you. I didn't even realize it until recently. So I'll say it now." Hermione looked at him with a determined glare in her eyes.

"Harry Potter, I'm in love with you."

Harry just looked at her for a while. It was hard to tell, especially in the dim light of the fireplace, what sort of expression was on his face.

He finally managed to find his voice, as he stammered, "R-r-really?"

"Yes..." Hermione murmured, the color slightly rising up to her cheeks.

Silence. Then, "Hermione, I..."

At that moment the door swung wide open and Ron and Lavender came in, giggling.

Hermione's jaw dropped, more at the irritation of being rudely interrupted than at the sight of both of them.

The two of them stopped at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Are we interrupting?" Lavender asked in a high-pitched giggle.

"Yes you _are_, Lavender," said Hermione icily, "so if you'll _please_..."

"Let's go, Won-Won..." Lavender stuck up her nose and dragged a rather stunned and irritated Ron along.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

Then Hermione turned back to Harry, trembling slightly from her crouched position near his legs.

Seeing her trembling, Harry gently caught her hands and held them tightly in his.

"Hermione," he said softly, a shadow of a smile on his face, "I don't know how or why, but...I...I think I love you too."

Hermione ducked her head and laid it on his knees, trying to hide her glistening tears. Harry gently stroked her hair and pulled her closer.

And the night ended...perhaps too soon for some.

**XXX**

The next morning, the three of them sat together at the breakfast table as usual.

Hermione as usual had the Daily Prophet propped up against her jar of pumpkin juice. Harry buttered some toast, gazing up to see if he had any mail, as unlikely as it probably was. Ron was the only one who seemed slightly perturbed.

"Okay, what happened? He blurted out, unable to take it anymore.

"What happened about what?" asked Harry, genuinely puzzled.

"You know..." said Ron darkly, glaring at Hermione.

"No..." said Harry slowly, "I don't. What are you talking about, Ron?"

"Is something going on that I should know about?" Ron was starting to sound whiny.

Hermione snapped the paper shut, and turned around to fully glare at Ron.

"Is something going on? _Yes._ Should you know about it? _No_. Does that answer your question, _Won-Won?_" she sneered.

"Fine," said Ron, slightly miffed. "Be that way. I don't care anyway. I'm going to see Lavender."

"Yes," cut in Hermione smoothly, "And I'm sure you two will have a _wonderful _time eating each other's faces off..."

Ron gave her a dirty look and departed.

Harry smirked, "Did you have to go that far?"

Hermione shrugged, "I was going easy on him and you know that."

"I guess..." Harry smiled and closed his fist over Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently.

She couldn't help but smile as well. Besides, could it get any better than this?

"...and I NEVER want to see you again! UGH!" Lavender screeched from the other end of the table.

"FINE!" Ron yelled as he stormed back to the common room, fuming.

Apparently, thought Hermione with a wry smile, it could.

**XXX**

…**So, how was it? My writing's a little rusty, I believe. But tell me what you think via review, PM or whatever. R&R!**

**~blazing-chan~**


End file.
